Hermione has a wild side
by Sexyharrypotternerd
Summary: Please review  It is the year after the war, and the students that missed their opportunity, came back to finish their seventh year. Who would have thought that Granger was actually a Wild one?


Hermione has a wild side!

Summary: It is the year after the war, and the students that missed their opportunity, came back to finish their seventh year. Who would have thought that Granger was actually a Wild one?

Chapter One

A Pansy Parkinson was roaming around the corridors at nights, meeting up with one of her friends to get up to no good, when she heard faint sniffles nearby. She frowned and tried to locate the source of the crying. She rounded the corner and neared the girl's lavatory. She opened the door silently, taking a quick look behind her making sure she wasn't been followed, and slipped in. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, before she made her way past the sink, and near the stalls. She saw that one of them was closed. She plucked up enough courage, and spoke out.

"Hello?" She said rather shakily.

"Go away." A small voice replied.

Pansy pushed the door open, only to reveal Hermione Granger, sitting on the floor, face buried in her hands, and her knees pulled up to her chest. Out of curiosity, Hermione looked up to see who was in her presence. She whimpered slightly at the sight of her enemy standing before her very eyes.

Pansy looked at the Gryffindor with symphony, she saw that Hermione's eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks were tear stained, and she looked sleep deprived.

"Go away." Hermione repeated.

Pansy turned to leave, but stopped, and turned back to her. She knelt down beside her and rubbed her back in soothing circles. Sure, Pansy hated her with a fiery passion, and the feeling was mutual, but even she could see something was seriously wrong. Making matters worse would just not do, so she set aside all her hatred and comforted the crying girl.

"So uh, you going to tell me what happened?" Pansy said rather quietly.

"What? So the whole school will know and make my life even more of a living hell?" She snapped back.

Pansy was taken aback.

"Granger, err, Hermione. Listen, I may not have been the best person to be around, but I can tell when someone is in dire need of someone to talk to, and I promise I won't tell anyone. Yes I may be a gossip girl but, if it's something serious then I won't tell. I'm only trying to help."

Hermione looked up with a confused look on her face. "Why?" "Well, don't tell anybody this, but I sort of look up to you, since the war, and maybe sometime even before that. You're really brave, and to skip school like that to help Potter defeat the dark lord, I was impressed. I honestly didn't like calling you mudblood all those years, but I was afraid if I didn't, I wouldn't fit in." Hermione looked shocked but shook her head to reality, "Really?" "Yes. Now please tell me? I won't take advantage of you don't worry." Pansy said with a smile.

"Okay. My.. parents. They.." Hermione's lip started trembling, but Pansy reassured here everything was okay, so she carried on."

"They died." She said simply, but emotionally, before breaking down in tears.

"What! That's horrible! How! What happened?" Pansy stammered, feeling terribly sorry for the emotional wreck in front of her.

"Car crash, it was 4 hours ago." Hermione managed to get across.

Pansy put her arms around Hermione's shoulders and hugged her, and Hermione felt comforted. She didn't feel alone. After a while Pansy spoke.

"Why aren't you in your dorm?"

'Malfoy. He's giving me a hard time."

"I can sort him out don't worry, but in the mean time, come with me." Pansy said suddenly.

"Where are we going?" Hermione said curiously.

"You'll see."

Pansy held out her hand, offering Hermione help to get up, Hermione smiled and then took it, following Pansy down a few corridors and into the dungeons, they stopped outside the Slytherin Common Room, then Hermione took a step back.

"I shouldn't. This isn't my territory."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Oh lighten up! You said so yourself, Malfoy's in the head's common room pissing you off so here you are! Besides, we're having a party, and you can accompany me. Before you say anything and try to stop it, just join in. Please?" Pansy said with hope.

"Okay, but, the Slytherins, won't they hate you?" Pansy scoffed. "Not all Slytherins are bad you know." Pansy said the password before entering, music filled the room, along with people playing poker, exploding snap, drinking firewhiskey, laughing and dancing. She smiled at the sight of how much fun they were having. Pansy grabbed Hermione's arm and led her up to the girl's dormitory. Pansy's friends all looked up at her, then given her a slight frown. One of them spoke, "What is _she_ doing here?" She said with a sneer.

"_She.._ Happens to be my new friend. The same with you!" Pansy simply said.

"Okay. I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Amber Hawthorne." She said as she reached out her hand.

Amber had jet black hair that went down to the middle of her back, and she had a side fringe that looked really cool.

Hermione took it and shook her hand before turning to the others.

A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes jumped off her bed. She smiled at Hermione and ran across the room and embraced her in a hug. She seemed happy and energetic, the kind of personality that any girl would die for.

"Hey! I'm Natalie! Any friend of Pansy's is a friend of mine!" She announced with confidence.

"I hate to interrupt this girly talk but there's a party downstairs if you don't realize and we better have all the fun before Granger comes and ruins it." There was a seventh year standing at the doorway peering in.

He strutted back off downstairs, just as all the girls burst into laughter.

Natalie looked back at Hermione and asked if she's ever had a boyfriend.

"Well, in fourth year, Victor Krum, then there was Ronald." "Weasley?" Pansy muttered.

"Yeah." Hermione said with a frown.

"No offense but ew." Amber giggled.

Natalie piped up, "Do you ever fix your hair?" "Natalie!" Pansy hissed.

"What? It's true, it's a disaster!" Natalie said giggling.

Hermione just blushed, she knew what they meant, and it was true.

"The color is dull too." Amber stated.

"Girls. You know what to do." Pansy said grinning from ear to ear.

"MAKEOVER!" The three girls shrieked.

Hermione's cheeks flared red and she realized there was no getting out of this, the girls were too excited and were basicly dragging her over to the bed.

"Now, Hermione, how much do you like your hair color?" Natalie asked, bouncing on the bed.

"I don't really. There's nothing I can do about it. I'm useless with this stuff." She admitted.

"Okay so, can we dye it?" Amber and Pansy asked at the same time.

"As long as it's not bright pink of green" Hermione said giggling along with the girls.

The girls brushed Hermione's hair, thinned it down with thinning scissors, and gave it a quick trim, the frizziness had gone, Hermione didn't know that yet though. She turned to look in the mirror but Pansy stopped her.

"No peeking! It's a surprise!"

Hermione just smiled. She couldn't believe she went from hating someone to growing quite fond of them in less than 5 minutes.

The girls opened a bottle of hair dye and lathered it into her hair. Hermione wondered what color it would be. But she still wasn't allowed to see.

They gave her a manicure and a pedicure, even plucked her eyebrows whilst waiting for the hair dye to sink in. After half an hour, they washed it out, then used a drying spell. They used a hair straightener to straighten her hair. It took twenty minutes. The girls gasped at her transformation, and whirled her around in her chair. She looked in the mirror and almost died of fright. She had changed, a lot. Her hair was black, and it brought out her chocolate brown eyes. It went down just a bit past her shoulders, there was no frizz, and it was really light. It sat perfect.

Pansy smiled at her masterpiece along with the other two girls.

"Now. Clothes. From what you're wearing, I can tell your wardrobe would probably look the same. I'll see what I've got in my wardrobe and get something party-like." Natalie said before running off to the other side of the room.

Hermione sat staring at herself, she felt like a princess.

"I look.. I look-" She said before getting cut off by Pansy "Hot." Pansy said smiling.

Hermione blushed at Pansy's statement and continued staring at herself.

After a few minutes, Natalie returned holding a black dress that had one shoulder strap coming down on an angle, and the bottom of it looked very short. In her other hand she held a pair of black knickers and a bra, a matching set. Natalie smiled as she through them at Hermione, pointing to the bathroom telling her to go change. Hermione did as told.

5 minutes later Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. The dress looked absolutely fantastic. But she was very self conscious. She heard a knock on the door. Followed by the sound of Amber's voice.

"Hermione, you done?"

"Yes."

"Well come on out then! Don't be shy!"

Hermione opened the door and stepped out.

"Perfect." All three girls said together.

"Are you sure about this?" Hermione gulped nervously.

"Yes of course." Pansy said.

Amber ran to her trunk, and came back clutching in her hand, a pair of platform high heels, also black. Hermione slipped them on, and instantly became taller.

"One more thing." Pansy shrieked.

She ran to her dresser, opened a box, pulling out mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss. She ran over to Hermione and instantly started applying it on.

Amber and Natalie had gone to get changed, and just as Pansy finished with Hermione, the two girls emerged.

Natalie wore a stunning red dress that had no straps, lad a lace up back, and flared at the bottom, she wore red high heels with them, and she looked brilliant.

Amber wore a Slytherin green dress, that was almost skin-tight, but it looked marvellous. It had spaghetti straps, was V-necked and was like Hermione's.. very short. It brought out her hair and eyes really well.

Pansy had gotten changed while the girls complimented each other and came out wearing a red dress with a flared bottom, and had a silver lining running around the dress just under her bust, and was like Natalie's... no straps.

"Who wants to party!" Pansy yelled jumping up and down.

The three girls and Hermione walked downstairs and Pansy wanted to make an entrance.

She yelled for everyone to shut up, and they all looked over. Pansy cleared her throat and announced,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, May I present, the new and improved Hermione Granger." Pansy pulled Hermione beside her and Hermione felt her cheeks glowering red.

A few wolf-whistles were made towards her.

"Damn Granger! You sure scrub up well!"

"Dayyyummm girl!" "Hey Granger! Not wrecking the party for once are you?"

"Can she drink!"

"Care for a game of strip poker?"

Hermione stared at Pansy, to which Pansy just grinned.

The music came back on, and everyone went to dance. Pansy took Hermione over to the tables where everyone was drinking Firewhiskey. Pansy poured a shot and handed it to Hermione.

"Trust me. You'll love it!"

Hermione wasn't so sure at first, but wanted to be different for once and not be boring. So she took it from Pansy, and downed the whole thing in one go. The first thing she felt was fire, burning down her throat. She coughed, but damn it felt good!

"I want another one." Hermione declared.

"That's my girl!" Pansy cheered as she poured another one.

Hermione was loving this party, she was on her 11th shot now and she was feeling quite drunk. The seventh year that had come up earlier approached Hermione and introduced himself.

"Hey Granger. I'm Mark. Care to dance with me?" He grinned.

Hermione looked at Pansy and Pansy answered for her.

"Yes of course she would!" And Pansy pushed Hermione off her chair.

Hermione took Mark's hand and he led her over to the middle of the room, she started moving her body to the beat and Mark put his hands on her hips and swayed them. Hermione just went with it, she looked over at how some other people were dancing and copied a bit off them. So far so good she had thought. Mark pulled her in a bit closer. She put her hands around Mark's shoulders and leaned her head back and laughed and just had fun. She was a new girl. A bad girl. And she felt good.

"So, why the sudden change of heart Pansy?" Amber asked, Natalie leaning in to listen.

"Trust me, she's not that bad after all, I was talking to her about, about something and she just needed a friend. She's actually rather awesome. I mean, look at her out there with Mark! I mean, how often does Mark let girls dance with him?"

"Pansy's got a point Amber, she does have a wild side, and Mark has taken an interest. We've done good."

"Yes we have. Now let's go dance!" The girls departed finding a boy to dance with.

Meanwhile...

Draco knew that there was a party tonight. And he was intending to go. He pulled at his Slytherin tie to make it tighter and opened the portrait door. He wondered where Hermione had gotten to, but for the time being, he didn't really care. He reached the Slytherin dormitory and opened the portrait. The party was wild. The lights were down real low and you couldn't see anybody's faces. It was that dark. He went straight over to Blaise Zabini and sat himself down. Blaise handed him a bottle of firewhiskey as a girl came up to Blaise and offered to dance. He agreed and took off with a wink at Draco. He looked over and saw how crazy it was on the dancefloor. He noticed Mark dancing with an unfamiliar black-haired hottie. He had to introduce himself. He made his way to the centre of the room and said to Mark.

"Might I cut in?"

Mark shrugged and went off to find someone else to dance with.

Hermione felt strong arms hold her waist and sway her around. She bounced to the music, her eyes closed and just having a good time.

"Hey Pansy, who's that with Granger?" Natalie asked Pansy whilst dancing next to her.

"Oh my god. Girls. That's Draco! Does he realize who she is?" "Probably not, it's so dark!"

"Oh man, all shit's gonna break loose! This is gonna be good!" "Watch this." Pansy said with a smile.

She walked over to Draco, cut in between him and Hermione, and grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Sorry Draco, but Hermione's a hot topic right now, you're gonna have to go without for once."

Draco was about to protest, but Pansy had already walked off.

He went to go sit down, but something clicked in his head.

Wait a minute. Did she say Hermione? As in, Granger? Oh my god. No way! I have to see this for myself!

Draco ran after them, before cutting their path off, he grabbed Hermione's chin and lifted it up to the light. His eyes widened.

"It is you! No way!" Draco exclaimed

"Wait.. That was you dancing with me?" Hermione almost yelled.

"You look, different." Draco said almost giving away he had thought she was a hot little minx.

Pansy burst into laughter.

"You can get your ins later Draco." She laughed.

Hermione was drunk as hell, but she managed to say to Pansy, "I've got to get back to the Head's Dorm."

Pansy nodded in agreement, and turned to Draco.

"Draco can you take her? She's drunk as hell, and if I get caught out I'll be in trouble, and you two are heads, and you can say you got a complaint. Now go!"

Pansy went off to her two companions and Draco was left with Hermione who was muttering something about lights and dancing. He sighed, before leading her out of the dormitory

He made his way down the corridor with her. Hermione was stumbling around, she couldn't walk properly, and Pansy was right, she was completely off her rocker! How much did she drink? Draco heard a noise in the far corridor, and he pulled a giggling Hermione into a dark, hidden alcove to hide. But Hermione would give them away if she didn't shut up.

"Granger. Shut up!"

But she carried on laughing more. So Draco did what any sane person would do. He kissed her. Not because he wanted to, because it would shut her up. And it did. He heard Filch go past, and kept going down the corridor, and heard a door shut. Filch was gone. But Draco kept on kissing Hermione. His tongue brushed against her lips, and she let him in. The kiss lasted for about two minutes. He stopped and realized what he was doing. He pulled her out of the alcove and carried on towards the Head's Dorm. As they rounded the last turn he head Hermione state something very clearly.

"Draco Malfoy. You are one sexy beast!"

She grabbed his behind and he jumped forward in surprise. He turned around to her and eyed her suspiciously. She then passed out. He only just caught her in his arms. He was stunned by what just happened a second ago, but chuckled because he had never seen the non-boring side of Hermione. He went over to her door, but found that it was locked. He tried Alohamora, but that didn't work either.

_Typical Granger. _

He laid her down on the couch, putting his cloak on her, before heading off to bed that night. He didn't drink that much, compared to what he usually would drink, so he wouldn't regret anything in the morning. Except maybe the fact that he kissed Granger.


End file.
